1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of heated rollers and more particularly relates to a high-temperature roll for the melting and shearing of product and to certain materials which can be produced on the rollers of such roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional roll mills are well known in the art for mixing amounts of materials which are delivered into the nip of the rollers. Many of such roll mills are heated, for example, to melt resins to form a mixture and to blend such mass of materials forming a sheet around the rollers with a buildup of materials forming over the nip where great forces shear the materials together to form an homogenous mass. This type of mixing is highly desirable and is often superior to other forms of material mixing. Sheets that come off such rollers can be cut with a knife or directly deposited into molds.
Heated rollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,434 to Lockhart and U.S. Pat. No. 524,939 to Dennison and U.S. Pat. No. 82,009 to Kitteridge. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,794 to Riihinen shows a roll heated by electrical induction heating for use as a roll in the production of paper as a calendar roll and drying cylinder.